Ballet, Music and Arrows
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: What happens when you mix dancing, music and bows and arrows? the answer lots of cute moments, embarrassing encounters and lots and lots of hugging
1. Chapter 1

this story will have an oc in it but they don't play a main role and they wont show up much

so yeah hope ya enjoy :)

xXx

"Hey Umi-chan, long time no see" a voice called out. Said girl lifted her head from the screen in front of her and soon came face to face with blue eyes and a charming grin she knew all to well. The sudden closeness caused the archer to jump and blush heavily, making the other girl chuckle at the predicted behavior. "Ah sorry" the brunette apologized, taking a step back from her friend.

Finally calming down, Umi stood up and let out a sigh "honestly, do you know the meaning of personal space?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest in slight irritation.

The girl rubbed the back of her head in an apologetic manner, letting out a small laugh in the process "ah sorry, sorry" she again said.

Umi let out another sigh, though this one was out of defeat and not annoyance "same as always I see" she said, a small smile grazing her lips. The other girl brightened up immediately, the previous smirk returning.

"Well of course! I don't plan on changing anytime soon" she replied cheerfully. Making Umi chuckle a little. The girl in front of her was known as Miriyoku Rio, a 19-year-old street dancer that the members of Muse soon became friends with. Her dark brown hair and blue eyes are known a lot around Japan as well as England, where she was born.

"its been a while wouldn't ya say?" she asked, looking around the park where Umi was currently at. She found the blue haired girl sitting under the shade of a tree and couldn't resist the urge to go and say hello.

Umi nodded, giving her friend a smile and standing up. Rio was a little taller than her so she had to look up a little when looking the girl in the eye. Not that she minded. "so how long have you been in Japan?" the archer asked, truthfully curios. Being born in England Rio spent most time there than she did Japan, though she would visit every time she could.

Rio shrugged, finally meeting her friends amber eyes. For reasons unknown that simple action made the archers cheeks turn crimson and her stomach all fluttery. She turned away once she saw the smirk on the brunettes face, poking her cheek in amusement. "wow, have ya blown a fuse?" she asked teasingly, chuckling when she noticed the slight twitch of the others eye brow. "eheh only joking~" she said, taking a few steps back at the now slightly irritated girl. "Anyway, must be off. It was nice seeing you again" the smirk turned into a smile as the brunette started walking, waving to the younger girl as she did so.

Now her cheeks where the right color again, Umi gave a sigh before waving back, her own smile appearing. _Honestly that girl_ she thought. Looking at the sky, which was now a jumble of orange and pink, the blue haired girl decided to head home.

Picking up her bag, Umi gave one last look around the park before walking off.

xXx

She wasn't too far away from her house when she felt something jump onto her back. It was sudden enough to make her scream, her limbs tensing up as the stood like a stone wall.

Now she had two arms wrapped around her neck, warm breath by her ear. Turning her head, she came face to face with another pair of blue eyes, though these ones belonged to another person entirely. "U-mi-chaan~" the girl exclaimed, nuzzling against the younger girls head affectionately.

Umi's previous blush came back with full force. The other girl could practically see steam rising from the top of her head. "E-E-Eri!" the younger girl whined, using the girls arms to cover her red face.

Eri couldn't help but laugh at the others behavior, giving a chuckle as she leaned to give a small peck on the younger girls cheek. "W-wha?" turning to face forward, the pair came face to face with a read head, also known as Nishikino Maki. Who had just turned a corner, to find the pair standing there..._hugging...without her. _Jealousy was quick to replace her confusion, as her body acted by itself. Walking forward, until she too was embracing the blue haired girl.

Bringing her arms around Umi's waist, Maki leaned on the girls other shoulder. It wasn't the first time Umi has been crushed between the two girls and it probably wont be the last either. But, if she was honest she didn't really mind.

Even though, it was probably the most embarrassing moments that happen. Especially when out in public. But Umi always enjoyed the warmth that the two girls gave off, it made her warm and fluttery. She always welcomed the blondes and red heads embrace and even though she would get embarrassed, Umi would never push them away.

The problem was, she couldn't always embrace them back. Like now. But that never stopped her from trying, so placing one arm around the girl in front of her and the other around Eri's head and the back of her neck, she very awkwardly returned the embrace.

The three stayed like that for a while, well Umi didn't really have a choice. And soon Maki pulled away, followed by Eri who walked around so she could be face to face with both of the other girls. "well now where here, shall we do something?" Eri asked, a little excitement in her voice.

Umi gave a little yawn, that to Maki and Eri looked absolutely adorable. It reminded them of a little child when they just woke up. Eri chuckled and patted the girl's head.

Maki tried to keep a straight face, since she too felt a yawn approaching. And soon enough her mouth automatically opened so the yawn could escape, placing a hand over her mouth, the youngest of the three looked away in embarrassment.

Umi and Eri smiled at the act. "Well i guess that answers it" the blonde said while chuckling.

xXx

After a little discussion and a few phone calls, the trio decided to have a sleep over at Maki's. They were currently in the red heads fairly large bedroom and sitting on the bed. Some anime playing on the t.v.

After a brief decision, they decided to watch a romantic horror. Much to Umi's sheer fright. She was sitting between the two girls, staring intensely at the large screen in front of her. Pillow at the ready, should she be scared.

Maki was also trying to keep a straight face, avoiding the t.v when she started to feel nervous. Of course she isn't scared of the anime, she's not scared of anything!

Its just she's just a little jumpy is all...

Eri, herself was trying to act brave. Being the oldest of the three, she didn't want to show weakness to the other two. So to try to keep her nervousness at bay, the blonde held Umi's hand, squeezing it from time to time to reassure the younger girl and also herself.

Then suddenly, a scream disrupted from the t.v, followed by something jumping out at the screen. All the girls screamed, Umi shoving her face into the pillow and both Eri and Maki burying themselves into each of the archers sides. Clutching tightly at the fabric of her pajamas, in hopes to calm down their racing heart. Though it only made them beat faster when they realized how close their bodies were. Little to no space between all three bodies.

Scrambling for the remote, Umi's hand soon wrapped around the rectangular shape and soon switched the screen off. Soon the entire room was enveloped within darkness, not helping Eri calm down any way possible. She just clung tighter to the archer, closing her eyes tightly.

Letting out a needed sigh, the blue haired girl decided it would be best if all three fell to sleep before the blonde has another heart attack.

All three girls shuffled under the warm blankets and soon tiredness enveloped their bodies. Again Umi was in the middle, with both the other girls nuzzling into her side. Eri out of fear and Maki out of comfort.

Umi smiled at the two sleeping girls, placing a small kiss on top of both their heads. Soon she felt her eyes drooping and it wasn't long before she too was fast asleep.

She couldn't wait and see what tomorrow may bring.

xXx

ErixUmixMaki whoooo!


	2. Chapter 2

Too warm.

It was too warm for Umi to sleep. After all she had two layers of body heat pressed against her as well as the thick blankets. Not to mention it was summer. Turning her head to look out into the night sky, Umi tried to spot any sign of stars over all the light. Only to end up being disappointing when she couldn't spot any glowing gems in the sea of black. Umi always loved looking at the stars, even as a child. Every time she felt restless and couldn't sleep, she would stumble over to her bedroom window and get mesmerized by the twinkling balls of gas. Sometimes her parents would find her asleep on her windowsill the next morning. When Umi looked at the stars, she felt all her worries just wash away in one go. All her troubles with her life vanish as soon as her amber orbs spotted the silver diamond floating in the sky.

But now a days, Umi barley looks up into the night sky. She guessed it was because she found out that it was childish to wish upon a star. Now she was older and wiser, she thought it was just plain stupid that stars could wash all your worries away. After all you're going to have to face them sooner or later.

When she was little, her mother always told her that Umi reminded her of the stars and the moon. Always calm, gentle and patient. Though Umi would always disagree with the last one. Her friends told her that 'Umi' was the perfect name for her, since they always thought that Umi was more like the sea than the stars and the moon. Calm, controlled, sometimes unpredictable and can get easily angered when not in the mood.

Umi herself didn't know what she was most like. Stars or sea? moon or waves? she guessed she was a bit of both really. Not that she really minded, after all she guessed there were worse things she could get related with. If the group of nine left the decision down to Kotori, then they would probably get compared with alpacas. Honoka with food and Rin with cats.

Umi silently chuckled at the thought of being compared with an animal or food. Speaking of cats, it kind of felt like the other two girls were nuzzling her. Looking down, it turned out her suspicions were correct. She could make out both their heads moving up and down, gently rubbing against Umi's skin and clothes.

Eri was still clung to her tightly, her head placed on Umi's shoulder. Sometime during the night, one of Umi's legs had moved and got caught between the blondes, only making the blue haired girl warmer.

On the other hand, Maki had one arm lazily drawn over Umi's tummy. Her head leaning on Umi's arm, which now had no feeling left in it. Umi didn't really mind though.

Both girls had a grin on their faces and Umi really didn't want to know what they were dreaming about. Turning her head to the window again, Umi soon felt tiredness take over her body and it wasn't long before she too was asleep.

xXx

Warm.

Something warm and soft had enveloped the archers entire being. Slowly opening her eyes, Umi wanted to see what it was. Only to end up seeing blue, blinking a few times, Umi raised her free arm to clean the sleep from her eyes. Now that she could see clearly, she opened her eyes once more. Only to end up seeing blue again, though the blue thing was in fact a pair of eyes.

When Umi was going to open her mouth to say something. The warm and soft thing that was covering her body, made its way to her lips and stopping any words from falling out. Umi's eyes widened as the gears started turning in her head. A full-blown blush covered her cheeks, adding to the warmth that was already there.

Before she could respond to anything, the warm and soft sensation left. And once again the pair of blue eyes returned, joining with a teasing smile. Umi blinked once, the twice only to have a smooth laugh fill her ears.

"Good morning~" Eri whispered, leaning down to steal another kiss.

Now fully awake, Umi smiled at the blonde. Who returned it eagerly, rolling over until she was off the bed and making her way to the bathroom. Once the blonde was in the bathroom, Umi turned her head until her eyes landed on the only sleeping girl left.

By now Umi had lost all feeling in her arm and so she had to get it out. Gently, she started sliding it out from under the mess of red hair. Freezing when Maki started to show signs of wakening.

The pianist player let out a little yawn, before gently rubbing her eyes. Umi smiled at the cute action. Now that her eyes were open, Maki first realized that Umi was facing her...smiling. It was probably the fastest color change the blue haired girl had ever seen, you would have missed it if you blinked. Maki buried her head into the older girls neck, trying to calm down her cheeks.

Umi's smile returned as she took the opportunity, to set her arm free, wincing at the numbness.

Once her cheeks had returned to the right color, Maki pulled her head away from the archer and instantly pushed their lips together. Breaking apart when the bathroom door was heard opening. Leaping off the bed, Maki rushed into the bathroom before anyone could say anything.

Stretching, Umi flung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her arm to get the feeling to return. Eri walked over to her bag, collecting a new pair of clothes to wear for the day.

Umi followed, getting changed since Maki was still in the bathroom. Pulling her t-shirt over her head, Umi gasped when she felt a body press against her. Looking back, it turns out, Eri had trapped herself between Umi and the thin fabric of the t-shirt.

Giggling, the blonde gave a little kiss on the younger girls cheek before carefully getting out from her joyful entrapment.

Finally out of the bathroom, already changed Maki stretched before allowing Umi to enter.

xXx

Cold.

It was summer and it was cold. How does that work?.

Rio was walking around the shopping areas, looking around should she spot anything interesting. Though for some bizarre reason...it was cold. It was summer why the fudge was it cold?.

A gust of wind blew past the brunette, making her shiver. When her eyes opened again, the girl spotted three girls heading in her direction. She was quick to recognize who they were and started to run.

Doing a skid in front of the girls, Rio gave a laugh when they screamed. "Haha yo" she said, grinning.

"Rio!" the girls said in unison, making the brunette laugh even more. She gave the trio an apologetic smile, placing her arms over her chest when another gust of wind flew past her.

"Cold" she whined, jumping up and down in hopes to warm her body.

"Still not used to the weather I see" Eri asked after recovering from her own shivering. Rio nodded.

"Ah I'm sorry guys, I need to go home before I become a snowman" Rio said, rushing off after saying her goodbyes.

xXx

Too cold.

The three girls ended up at Eri's when the weather got colder. All of them sitting on her coach huddled into a blanket. Umi had already fallen asleep and the other two weren't far behind, Maki leaned against the blonde. Enjoying all the warmth she had.

It seemed Arisa, Eri's little sister had joined them without anyone noticing. She was cuddled up against Umi, already fast asleep. Eri smiled at the sight, reachind down until her hand found Maki's, giving it a little squeeze. Maki was already asleep herself and the older girl was quick to follow.

Honestly, cold weather in summer...whats this world coming to?.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe chapter three whooo!

Sorry I haven't been able to update!

xXx

Maki could feel her mood gradually getting worse as time went on. She stared at the t.v with a board expression on her face. Usually her friends would have called to ask if she had wanted to go out...but today not a single call. To put in words she felt like she was stuck in a plain white room that only had a single desk in it. She could feel her body twitching, urging her to do something so it could move. She didn't know what exactly, her parents were still at work and her friends were obviously busy with something.

An irritated groan escaped her lips as she went back to watching some random documentary about butterflies. Suddenly, her phone made a sound from the table, signaling that the red-head had just received a message. Jumping up and practically galloping to her phone, Maki coughed in her hands and straightened her composure _thank heavens no one saw that..._

Opening the message, a tinge of pink raised on her cheeks as who it was. Smiling the red-head quickly replied before flying over to the front door. In light speed, she had her shoes on and was now locking the door.

Now outside, she started to make her way down the street. The sky was a mixture of orange and pink but there was a nice warm breeze to the late evening. It was certainly relaxing.

Turning a corner, Maki stuffed her hands into her pockets, trying her best to act as casual as she could. Her cheeks turned pinker once she spotted the person who sent the message, she was waving and Maki could already feel the butterflies in her stomach. Smiling, she quickened her pace.

Once she was close enough, the red-head wrapped her arms around the girl, burying her face within the girl's hair, enjoying the sweet smell that emanated of the silky locks. The other girl eagerly returned the hug, smiling she nuzzled against Maki, enjoying the sensation that enveloped her body that always happens when with the other girl.

Pulling apart, Maki gingerly gripped at the scarf the other girl was wearing and pulled her in for a quick kiss. After pulling apart for a final time, the red-head grabbed onto the girls warm hand and entwined their fingers. The action made the girls already red cheeks turn redder but a small smile was still on her lips.

"So what was it you wanted Umi?" the red-head asked, returning to her usual self, but their hands were still entwined.

"I had the feeling you were board" the archer replied, laughing when Maki's face turned crimson.

Looking away, the pianist answered "o-of course I wasn't! I-I was busy with homework" she stuttered out. The answer caused another small laugh from Umi, who couldn't help but find the behavior adorable, even if it was Maki just being a tsundere.

Umi took the opportunity to tease the girl a little "well if that's the case, I'm sorry to have bothered you. After all school is very important. I shall leave you to it then" she said, fake disappointment in her voice as she started to walk away.

Maki stood there dumbstruck. Speaking without thinking she quickly and uncharacteristically ran to catch up with Umi, grabbing on to the girl's arm to stop her from walking any more. "W-wait I uh I mean..." Umi could feel her lips twitching as she turned around and looked at the red-head from the corner of her eye.

Maki lowered her head, her red bangs covering the expression she had. "Please don't go" Umi started to feel a little guilty. After all she was only teasing. Thinking fast, she turned her body until she was completely facing the younger girl. Using her fingers to gently cup the red heads chin, Umi lifted her face until their eyes met. Smiling, Umi leaned down and gently placed her lips against Maki's, her smile widening when she could practically feel the younger girl cheer up at the small but powerful action.

Breaking apart, Maki latched onto the archers hand and dragged her down the street. Umi, who was completely shocked at the sudden and forced action, simply let the younger girl pull her down the street.

xXx

Unlocking her door, the first year gently but forcibly pushed the older girl through it. Following shortly after, she shut the door and marched up to the archer.

Before Umi could say anything, her lips were sealed by Maki's. The younger girl had her eyes tightly shut as she gently pushed her lover backwards, stopping when she felt Umi get pressed up against the arm of the coach. Her arms made their decent, landing around the older girls waist.

Umi could feel herself slowly getting picked up off the floor. Tightly shutting her eyes, the archer instinctively wrapped her arms around Maki's neck, eyes snapping open again she felt herself falling only to end up on the coach that was behind her.

Maki smirked when she heard the small squeak come out of the other girl. Placing her arms on either side of Umi's head, Maki ran her tongue over Umi's bottom lip.

Umi flinched at the sudden sensation, but allowed access anyway.

It felt weird as all new feelings and sensations filled the girls senses, making their movements slow and uncertain. But at the same time it also felt like they had done this many times before, their movements in sync.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Maki stared at the girl below her. The way her eyes were clouded with something, Maki couldn't quite tell what it was. How Umi's breathing was deep and quick and how her heart was like a jack hammer under the red heads touch.

Maki leaned down and nuzzled her head against Umi's shoulder. The archers heartbeat, lulling her to fall asleep, she didn't even realize how tired she was. Letting out a little yawn, she let her eyes droop until she was finally asleep.

Umi smiled and gently ran over her companions hair. Moving her hand down until it was at the pianist cheeks, running a gentle thumb over the slightly pink skin. Smiling, Umi wrapped her other arm around the younger girls back, drawing her closer.


	4. Arashi

Next chap

xXx

"W-wha?!"

Turning around, Eri looked towards the sudden sound. Though when she looked there was no one behind her, getting confused Eri looked to the floor, raising an eyebrow once she spotted her red-headed junior on the ground. walking over to the pianist, extending her hand to help her younger friend up "You okay?" she asked.

Maki blushed, quickly standing up. Eri recoiled her hand and gave her red-headed friend a smile this girl can be so clumsy shaking her head, Eri simply shrugged off and enjoyed the little rare scene where Maki's stoic exposure would crumble and she would show a moment of weakness.

Neither girl said a word, making the room thick with tension. Eri rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, while Maki simply twirled a strand of red hear between her fingers. "So, good work today" Eri said, giving her friend a smile.

"Of course" Maki simply stated, earning a deadpanned expression from the blonde. "Though.." the red-head started, stretching her arm "Umi definitely knows how to tire someone out" Maki said, sighing when her arm relaxed after the stretch.

Eri grinned taking the words Maki had just said and turning the meaning into something else entirely. "Well, of course she does" Eri stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Maki raised her eye brow at the tone from the blonde. Shrugging it off, she went back to paying attention to her red hair.

Eri pouted at having been completely shrugged off. Walking over to the younger girl, Eri poked the girl in the cheek, grinning when the pianists skin turned crimson.

"E-E-Eri!" the younger girl whined, covering her cheeks with both her hands and pouting. Eri grinned and continued to poke the adorable first year.

Wrapping her arms around the red heads neck, Eri nuzzled against the slightly irritated girls cheeks "Gah! your just so damn cute" the blonde yelled, making steam arise from the younger girls head.

Trying to push against the older girls tight embrace, Maki squirmed uncomfortably under the sudden closeness. "Eri! get oooooff" the red-head yelled, pushing against the older girls face.

Eri finally released the younger girl. "Alright, alright" she said, chuckling. Maki continued to pout, her eyebrow twitching from annoyance.

Eri smirked and instead, wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist, bringing her into an embrace she knew Maki loved. Everyone knew that Eri was one of the best people to go to for a comforting hug and she would always be there to give you one.

Maki smiled into the blondes shoulder, closing her eyes as she allowed Eri's gentle aura to calm her senses.

Breaking apart, Eri smiled as she leaned in to kiss the top of Maki's head, bringing along the blush with it. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the adorable expression from the younger girl.

Just when the two were going to return to the little squabble, the door opened making the two girls look at it before any words escaped.

Walking through the door was in fact Umi. She still had her school uniform on and was cradling her chest, shivering from the cold weather outside.

"Umi?" the other two girls said in unison, looking at each other afterwards. Umi gave the pair a small smile, though ended up sneezing after wards.

"Excuse me" she said to herself after the loud sneeze. Eri sighed and walked over to the younger girl, taking off the girls coat since Umi still had her hands wrapped around her chest.

Once the coat was off, Eri noticed that something was moving within the blue haired girls blazer. Taking a step back, Eri's eyes widened slightly. Just when she was about to say something, a little fuzzy head poked its way atop of the archers blazer, nuzzling against Umi's neck.

Maki moved closer to inspect the small object, leaning in close. After a few more sniffles, Umi explained the situation "I found it in a cardboard box" she said, slowly unraveling her arms and showing the tiny bundle of fur.

"A puppy?" Maki asked, reaching in out and touching its head gently. In response a tiny pink tongue made contact with the pianists hand.

Umi smiled at the scene, walking into the bathroom to fetch a towel. Eri and Maki looked at each other before looking back towards the bathroom.

Walking back out, Umi had managed to wrap the small grey furred pup in a white fluffy towel. "Was it on its own?" Eri asked, walking over to the archer and looking at the pup.

Umi nodded, looking at the blonde like a small child that has just found the most mesmerizing thing in the world, no not Eri even though Umi definitely thinks the blonde is mesmerizing. Eri sighed, she knew that she wouldn't be able to say no to Umi.

Maki walked over to the other two and stared at the small puppy "what's his name?" she asked, not breaking her gaze of the small fuzz ball.

Umi shrugged "I was thinking that you two decide that" she said, gently handing the puppy over to Eri and walking into the kitchen. The two girls carried on to stare at the tiny pup, Eri smiled as she started to slowly and gently bounce the puppy up and down like you would do with a baby.

Walking back from the kitchen, Umi raised the cup to her lips. Her cold nimble fingers warming up to the touch. Looking at the other two girls, a warm smile spread against her lips.

Sitting down on the sofa, Umi snuggled into the warm cushion. Eri and Maki followed shortly, Eri placing the puppy onto her lap. Umi opened an eye and smiled once again "so have you thought of any names?" she asked, leaning all the way back.

Maki leaned in closer, resting her head against the archer. The small puppy tried to walk around between the three girls, tripping and stumbling with every tiny step. "Hmm I wonder what we could call him?" Eri said out loud.

Maki also gave it some thought, her nose crinkling with thought. "How about Arashi (storm)?" Maki wondered. The thought came to her because of the pups fur color.

Eri smiled and nodded, looking at Umi who smiled thoughtfully at the name. Picking the small pup up, Eri raised it up to her face "hear that little guy your name will be Arashi" she said in a baby voice. In response the little pup gave a little squeak and licked the tip of the blondes nose.

Umi smiled and closed her eyes in relaxation, after all she had just slowly made her way through a blizzard she deserved a rest at least.

While Umi was dozing off, both Eri and Maki continued to play with the pup. "What are we going to feed it?" Maki asked.

"Him" Eri corrected and then gave some thought at the younger girls question. "Hmm well we can't feed him ordinary milk, so...hopefully he will be alright for the night and we will take him to the vets first thing in the morning" she responded maturely.

Maki nodded and continued to stroke the now sleeping pup. Looking back to the other girl, who had remained quite through the whole conversation. Maki smiled when she saw Umi, asleep on the couch. Reaching over, Maki grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over the sleeping archer.

Looking at the time, Eri decided that all three...or well four of them should go to bed. Handing the puppy over to Maki, Eri started to gently shake the sleeping girl But when she made no sign of awakening, the blonde decided to turn it up a notch.

Grinning, Eri leaned down and gave a quick peck on the blue haired girls lips. Her grin widening when Umi's eyes opened and she started to stir. "Hello sleepy head" Eri called calmly, gently cupping the archers head.

Umi sleepily wiped the sleep from her eyes, makingEri gape at the cute scene. Reaching out, the blonde took Umi's hand within hers and steadily helped the girl up.

Eri gently dragged the archer into the bedroom, only to find Maki already under the covers with Arashi. Eri smiled as she got into her own change of pajamas and followed Maki under the covers. The pup between both their bodies.

Umi, still half asleep didn't bother to change and instead took her skirt and blazer off and crawled under the covers.

Both Eri and Maki smiling at each other before dozing off themselves.

Well here goes some new adventures with little Arashi.

xXx

I know it's sloppy but I'm sooooooooo tired ehe annyway here we are chapter 3 done and dusted


	5. What was that?

_Tic_

Umi was currently sitting in the living room, a board expression plastered on her face. Both Eri and Maki were out doing God knows what, leaving her alone with a puppy who was asleep on her lap. The only noise to be heard was the dull repeated pattern of the clock. Umi's eye twitched, if she had to listen to that clock any longer she knew that she would go insane.

_Tic. Tic_

Letting out a sigh, Umi searched around her for the remote. Once her eyes locked onto the remote, she researched the distance she had to move to get to it and debated if she would be able to reach it from her sitting position.

_Tic. Tic .Tic_

Nodding in determination, Umi gently stretched out until her fingers wrapped around the rectangular shape. Umi grinned in triumph and looked back to see that Arashi was still asleep. Mentally cheering, Umi sat back up and turned on the t.v.

Once the sound of the television drowned out the clocks infernal ticking, Umi let herself relax. Leaning back against the sofa, she was about to doze off until the familiar sound of the door opening brought her back to life.

It seemed that the loud noise also woke up the pup as he jumped off Umi's lap and ran over to the noise. Umi couldn't help but let out a little laugh when the pup tripped over his own legs and tumbled forward.

Leaning back onto the sofa, Umi closed her eyes once again.

"Mnmpf" eye's snapping open, Umi came face to face with a grinning blonde currently sitting on her lap.

Eri smiled as she took her hand away from the archers mouth, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Umi's cheeks turned crimson at the action and she started to fidget under the older girls weight. "E-E-Eri!"

In response, the blonde gave the other girl another smile as her eyes closed in an apologetic way. "W-well I-I thought y-you were a-asleep" she muttered, mainly to herself.

Umi looked away in pure embarrassment, her gaze stayed on the small pup looking at them. If Umi didn't know any better she could have sworn that the pup was grinning at her like Nozomi would.

Looking back at the blonde, Umi gazed everywhere except those gorgeous blue eyes. Despite what one might think, Eri doesn't weigh much. Umi could practically lift the entire girl with just her legs.

Being a little lost in thought, Umi failed to notice when the older girl leaned in and rested her head on the archers chest. Eri's cheeks were no better than Umi's at this point, doing small things like this even made the cool and collected pair of the 9 members flare up.

Even though she was embarrassed, Umi still couldn't help the rising smile. She buried her face within the golden locks and breathed in the calming scent Eri has.

Eri let out a tiny squeak when she felt something wet on her cheek. Turning her head her gaze fell upon the little pup, looking at her.

Eri blinked a few times before smiling gently. She reached out and scratched the little bundle of fluff behind the ear.

Umi, again, was about to fall asleep when Maki decided to take the opportunity to walk into the room, a cup of coffee in hand. She walked over to the pair-who were still on the floor and sat next to them.

Placing her cup on the small table, Maki took her phone from her pocket and was soon entranced with what ever was on her phone.

Umi deadpanned, the action Maki just showed was one she always did when either her or Eri would act lovey-dovey without Maki. The red-head would either ignore them or pretend to be interested in something else. Umi let out a sigh, her body was extremely warm from having Eri on her and Maki beside her. Looking at the younger girl from the corner of her eye, Umi suddenly became curious when Maki had a blush on her face and her eyes slightly wide.

Now intrigued on what Maki was looking at, Umi leaned her head onto the pianists shoulder to get a view of her screen. Though she never got to see what it was because Maki jumped, stood up and walked backwards a few steps. Her cheeks became redder with each passing second.

The act even made the blonde curious, who had been watching from the corner of her eye. "Maki?" Umi asked cautiously.

In response, Maki avoided both the girls' curious glances and walked into their bedroom.

Once the pair heard the door shut, Eri and Umi looked at each other and then back to the door. "What was that about?" Eri asked.

Umi shrugged "I have no clue" she answered. Eri got off Umi's lap and headed to the bedroom door. She knocked on it a few times before opening it and heading on in. After walking in, the blonde shut the door and locked it.

Looking inside the dark room, Eri noticed the shape of a body wrapped in the blankets. Letting out a small smile, Eri walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

After noticing the bed drop from Eri's weight, Maki opened her eyes and looked up at the older girl with a blank stare. "What?" she asked out of annoyance, closing her eyes again and turning so she now had her back to the blonde haired woman.

Eri's smile never wavered from the cold approach that the younger girl took. "What do you mean 'what'? This is my bedroom too" the blonde teased.

Maki only mumbled something in response and pulled the covers over her eyes. Eri shook her head and unraveled the covers, maneuvering until she was under them. Her arms wrapping around the smaller girls body, feeling the girls details with her fingers.

Maki tensed at first, but was soon relaxed with the help of Eri's experienced finger tips. "What was with earlier?" she asked once she finally got the younger girl to calm down.

Maki slightly tensed again. She shifted until her body was facing Eri and she buried her face into the blonde's side. "Don't want to talk about it" she mumbled.

Eri gave a small smile, at least that answer was better than nothing. She wrapped her arms tighter around the red-head, smelling the red locks.

The pair stayed like that for a moment until they remembered something _Umi!_. Shooting out of bed, the pair unlocked the door and rushed out. Only to trip over something that was lying on the floor. Eri fell face first into the carpet, only to have Maki fall on top of her.

Groaning, the pair looked behind them to see what on earth they fell over. Only to get confused. There. On the floor, was in fact Umi. Asleep.

Getting off Eri, Maki crawled over to the girl lying on the floor. She poked her cheek a few times, only to get a hand to the face "ouch!" gritting her teeth, Maki got into attach position. Counting to three in her head before leaping onto her sleeping prey.

Umi let out a cry of terror. Instinctively grabbing onto Maki's wrists to stop any further attacks. Though it caused Maki to lose her balance, falling forward into the archer. The pair stayed on the floor in a dizzy state.

Eri couldn't take in any longer, she burst out into a fit of giggles. Umi and Maki looked at the older girl curiously only to end up blushing when they noticed the position they were in.

Eri pounced onto her unbelievably cute juniors and squeezed them. "Eri!" the pair screamed, only to cause more laughter erupting from the blonde.

"Why are you to so cute?!" the blonde asked out loud. Only causing more heat to a pair of cheeks.

Once the laughter died down, Eri stared at a bunch of pouting faces and kissed both of them. While Umi gave a goofy grin, Maki found herself pouting even more.

Getting up, Eri stretched her arms above her head and walked into the bathroom. Leaving a mess of girls on the floor behind her. Umi, who was still on her back with Maki on her, flopped back on the floor with an embarrassed squeak.

Looking back at the older girl, Maki snuggled against her. If Umi had a tail, it would probably be wagging. She couldn't help but make a sound mixed with happiness and embarrassment. Maki grinned and placed her lips against the archers.

Grabbing Umi's shirt collar, Maki hoisted them both up. Once both of them were on their feet, Maki shoved Umi into the bedroom. Calling Eri and then shutting the door behind her.

xXx

Arashi walked past the bedroom door on his nightly stroll. His ears twitched and he sniffed against the wooden frame.

"Ahhhhh~!"

He never passed that door ever again.


End file.
